Within hearts lie
by IamEnVIOUS
Summary: Kurama has a nephew.A hybrid mix of demon and angel.What happens when the enemy is within someone you know and love?What will you do?Rated M.NON YAOI.
1. Ayaka

**Within hearts lie**

**Me:Hello everyone!I own nothing,but Ayaka.  
**

Yusuke:Will you shut up and go on with the story?  
Me:No,oh impatient one.

Kurama:Yusuke,behave.

Yusuke:Oh,fine!*storms off*

"Where is he?That hybrid nephew of yours?"asked the raven haired male.

"What happened this time Yusuke?"Kurama inquired,putting his book down.

"It's not what I did."snarled Yusuke."Ayaka started the fight."Kurama exhaled deeply."You should leave Ayaka alone Yusuke."

"I know that Kurama,just keep him away from me."

Kurama watched Yusuke leave.A moment later,another fight pushing his buttons,which Ayaka landed a punch...and that was the start of verbal warfare,walked away the victor,but without a consequence.'What is so special about Yusuke anyway?Flying off to a remote village or so it seemed.

Sasori was the first to spot him,hovering in the sky,"What's this?A winged creature?You there."motioning him down.

"What do you want?"asked the hybrid.

A week later...

Kurama sighed,worried about his mother Mine has not heard or seen her son in days."Will you find him Kurama?"


	2. Destruction of the Reikai

Disclaimer:I only own Ayaka.

A week later...

Kurama sighed,worried about his nephew,Mine has not heard or seen her son in days."Will you find him Kurama?"

"I will." Kurama said assuring his sister before he began on his search to look for his nephew.

"Thank you."said the grief stricken sister.

'Where could Ayaka be?'It was was not like Ayaka to disappear off the face of the earth.

Koenma was running for his life,ferries and ogres were scrambling,screaming as clay bombs went off. Botan used her oar to escape,when she ran into the blonde male."Hey,you're pretty cute."he grinned maliciously."Why don't you come with us?"

"No." Botan said as she continued to fly away from him.

Deidara made his giant clay bird and began to chase the blue hair ferry girl, "You can't escape un." as he continued to chase after her.

Koenma saw the pursuing blonde after his top ferry girl,"Botan!Fly away!I'll stop him from catching you!"Koenma in his adult form,flung whatever he had in his hand at the clay bird.

Botan nods her head as she continued to fly to a portal heading to the ningenkai.

Deidara snarled as he saw the Reikai prince holding onto his bird until he dug into his pouch that had his clay, one of his hands that has mouth on it, chewed on the clay before spitting it out, making a tiny clay bug and crawled onto Koenma's shoulder and he smirked.

"You know I just love art, I love it more when it goes bang." Deidara said before he put two fingers in front of him, "Ha!"

Making the bug explode on Koenma's shoulder.

Koenma fell from the bird,injured."B-Botan...I'm sorry..."the Reikai prince passed out.

"Koenma!"shrieked Botan,flying to the portal that leads to the Ningenkai...barely escaping the crazed blonde male.

His accomplice arrived."I know where she's going,"kicking Koenma for added measure,laughing softly,opening his wings,"Let's go Deidara."

"Hn." Deidara said as he and his accomplice left.


	3. The mad bomber

Disclaimer:I don't own anything,just Ayaka.

Botan was in tears,flying to the temple of the late Genkai's...where it was safe.

Kurama just arrived when he saw the grief stricken ferry girl."Botan?What happened?Why are you crying?"

"T-t-the Reikai was being attack by this strange blond guy who can make bombs out of clay. H-h-he tried to get to me, but Koenma-sama stopped him as I flew here...and...and" began Botan.

"And then what?" asked Kurama.

"He was attacked by the guy with his clay bomb." cried Botan.

Kurama frowned,not liking this."Botan,why don't you go inside?I'll contact Yusuke and the others,we'll get to the bottom of this."

Ayaka will have to wait.

Meanwhile...

Ayaka and Deidara made their way to the portal,barely escaping the SDF's attacks."We have better things to do than to play with the likes of you."angering the captain."Let them live Deidara,they mean nothing to the plan."

"Fine." huffed Deidara.

"Hn,you have to have to practice patience,"said the concealed Ayaka.

"I'm patient, Sasori isn't un" Deidara said.

Ayaka nodded,looking at the distance,heading to the city,their cloaks got them a few stares."Ignore your art for the battle."

"Alright un." Deidara said.

"Where did you get those cloaks?"asked one awkward teen.

"Shut up."

Deidara approached him,"Do you like art?"

Ayaka sighed,knowing the blonde's love for his bombs."Just one."

Deidara smirked as he began to show him a tiny clay bird, "I can even make it move."

"Really?" asked the hopeless teen.

Deidara nods his head as he made the bird go to the teen's shoulder before backing away a couple of feet away, "And the best part, it goes off with a...BANG."

As soon as he said that, the bird exploded on the teen's shoulder, making him lose an arm.

Ayaka sighed,seeing the teen run away screaming,"You couldn't place it on his face?"

Deidara shrugged.

Ayaka ran after the teen,"I got to clean up after you."he impaled the teen's head off his shoulders.

"Nice."jeered Dediara.

"Hn,,let's go to the temple."said Ayaka.

"The nine tails better be there un." Deidara said.

"He will be,"said Ayaka,"but first I will need to make a call."Ayaka pulled out his cell phone.

"Botan finally fell asleep."said Kurama,leaving the guest room.

"Any idea who is behind this Kurama?"asked Yusuke."According to Botan,there was a blonde male who liked explosives."

"You mean Karasu?"asked the raven haired male.

"No,it wasn't him."Kurama said cooly."He had a black cloak with red clouds."

Yusuke huffed,"So are we dealing with a human or some unknown demon?"looking around the room,staring at Hiei and Kuwabara,"What do you think?"


	4. Smooth criminals

Disclaimer:I own only Ayaka.

"I don't know, it is pretty weird." Kuwabara said.

"Hn." Hiei said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Kurama, did Botan say if this guy took something?" asked Yusuke.

The red head shook his head, "Not a thing, he just destroyed the Reikai."

"Then what about Koenma?"Kuwabara asked,"Why you would someone break in the Reikai and not take anything?"

"Perhaps,it was a message."concluded Kurama."Although they left no survivors."

This stunned the group.

"You mean Koenma is dead?"Yusuke inquired.

"I couldn't find a pulse."said Kurama."Let's not tell Botan."

"I'm not dead."said Koenma entering the shrine,dried blood and burn powder residue on his shirt,"I survived the wound after they left, thanks to Ayame,who found me."

The black kimono clad woman gently helped him sit down,"We were the only two who survived the terrible ordeal."

"Koenma, do you have any idea on who could have done it?" asked Kurama.

"I wish I knew,"sighed the prince,"whoever they were destroyed any data I had on any criminals."

A hushed silence fell on the room.

"You can't do anything?"sputtered Kuwabara.

Koenma nodded,"I lost a arm and would have bled to death."

"What if they come after Yukina?"asked Kuwabara,"Aren't we next on their list?"

"I don't know Kuwabara,"answered Koenma,"For all we know they think I'm dead."

Narurto got to his phone,"Hello,Uzamaki speaking."

"Hi Narauto."said Ayaka on the other end,"could you drop by the temple?"

"Well sure, I'll be there in a bit." Naruto said before hanging up as he got ready, put his headband on, then left his apartment, locking it behind him and walked out of the building, not knowing about what is about to happen.

Ayaka grinned at the blonde male,"Piece of cake."

As Naruto was about to leave his village,he ran into a familiar face."Where are you going Naruto?"

"Oh,hi Gaara,I'm going to see some old friends."

"Hn,mind if I come along?"asked the current leader of the Sand Village.

"Sure, let's go I'm sure Ayaka wouldn't mind." Naruto said.

"Hn, let's go then." Gaara said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

So the two demon vessels began to walk out of the village and began to head to the city.

"Now,judging by my watch,"said Ayaka,"Naruto won't be there until sunrise tomorrow we're staying here-"

"In prison,"said a uniformed officer,"You two are under arrest for the murder of Kyoshiro Nu."

Ayaka sighed,"Your interference will be your demise."

"You left plenty of witnesses."the officer said smugly,cuffing them.

"Dediara...you know what to do."sighed Ayaka.

"Already ahead of you hn." smirked Deidara as he saw his clay bugs in place, "Ha!"

Making the officer explode into tiny pieces, his remains scatter everywhere.

Ayaka blinked,cutting through the cuffs,his and Deidara's,"Let's go,you made quite a mess of things."

Deidara shrugged his shoulders before they walked away.

Ayaka took off his cloak,carrying it in his arms,guiding Deidara to a well known motel chain."We like a room please,twin beds."

After the routine questions and exchanging of currency,they were handed their electric key."Thank you and enjoy your stay."

Ayaka took the key,walking off with Deidara."Does this place has a laundry room?"

"Yes."said the woman behind the desk,her eyes accusing...as if she knew something.

"Don't."said Ayaka."Woman,if you alert the authorities...you _die_ with them."

The receptionist gulps before nodding her head, "Okay."

"Good,then your life is spared."replied the hybrid,"After all,we have bigger fish to fry."

"O-o-okay en-enjoy your stay gentlemen." stammered the receptionist.

"Hn."smirked Ayaka."Wash our cloaks and bring them to our room."handing her his cloak,"Dediara,give her your cloak."

"Alright hn." Deidara said, handing her his cloak as well.

"You have one hour,or you'll die like our last victim did."quipped Ayaka.

The receptionist gulped before she rushed out to wash the clothes.

Deidara smirked, "You certainly have a way with the ladies hn."

Ayaka scoffed,"I like women,but she's not my type."

"Speaking of women,I wonder where the blue haired female went."said Deidara.

"Blue haired woman?"repeated Ayaka,'Does he mean Botan?'

"You know when we were at that place, sky blue hair and beautiful eyes, what a work of art un." Deidara said.

"Oh,what about her?"

"She's interesting un." Deidara said.

"She hates violence,she's too bubbly."Ayaka went on,describing her as they went to their shared room.

"You know her then hn." Deidara said.

"I know her."said Ayaka."You best forget her.**"**


	5. Truth run cold

Disclaimer:I only own Ayaka.

"Why un?" asked Deidara.

"She won't go for you..unless...you show her your sensitive side."Ayaka stated,"You have to romance her.I don't know you that well,but if you can pull it off,kudos to you."

Then there was a knock on their was the frightened woman from before."H-here's your cloaks gentlemen.I had them dry cleaned on a rush order."

Ayaka studied the robes,"You done well."taking them,shutting the door,hanging Deidara's his."You got a plan to sweep her off her feet?"

"Still thinking hn." Deidara said.

"Think all you like,"said Ayaka,"I'm watching t.v."firing up the remote.

Naruto and Gaara arrived at the temple,"Hey,we're here!"shrieked the blonde haired male.

Kurama answered the door and blinked, "What are you two doing here?"

"Ayaka called and said to come here." replied the blond.

"Ayaka called you?"Kurama quizzed,looking confused."When did you talk to him?Did he say anything else?"

Naruto shook his head.

Kurama sighed,relieved and somewhat bothered that he hadn't heard of his nephew."Come on in,you too Gaara."

"Hn."the two friends walked in the temple.

The two vessels entered and saw everyone.

"Hey, you guys?" Naruto said.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Kuwabara.

"I got a call from Ayaka and he said to come here and Gaara came with me." Naruto said.

"So,if he called you,then where is he?"asked Kuwabara.

"Hn,we don't know."said Gaara.

"Anyway,"what do you have here?"inquired Naruto,"I'm starving!"clutching his stomach.

"You didn't eat breakfast?" asked Gaara.

Naruto shook his head, "Ayaka woke me up with the call and I didn't get the chance to eat ramen."

"Why don't you eat something other than ramen?" asked Kurama.

"Like what?" asked Naruto.

"Eggs is a good source of protein,along with some kind of meat."replied Kurama.

"I guess I'll give it a try."sighed the blue eyed male,"Just make it the best you can."

Kurama nods his head before heading to the kitchen to make eggs.

Gaara saw an injured Koenma, "What happened to you?"

"I was attacked by a blonde male with explosives,he flew on a bird."Koenma explained,"If it hadn't been for Ayame,I would have died."

Gaara's eyes widened,as his blood ran cold.'It can't be...'"Naruto,I think the Akatsuki are involved in this."

Naruto's eyes widened, "What? How did an Akatsuki member get into Reikai?"

"Who's the Akatsuki?" asked Yusuke.

"It's an Organization of S-class criminals, who betrayed their village for doing unspeakable things." Gaara said, "It's also an organization that is after the vessels like Naruto and me."

"You said a blond guy attacked you with clay birds right?" Naruto asked.

Koenma nods his head.

"That's Deidara, was he accompany by someone else?" asked Naruto.

"Every Akatsuki member has a partner with them." Gaara said.

"That I don't know."said Koenma,"If he was there,he never revealed himself."


	6. Scared

Disclaimer:I own only Ayaka.

"I see." Gaara said.

"This might pose a problem,since we don't know nothing about his partner."said Kurama.

"We just have to find the bad guys and save the day."said Yusuke nonchalant.

"Easier said than done."sighed Gaara,"Each member of the Akatsuki has a special skill."

"Hn,I agree with the raccoon on this one."

"Can you give some insight on the members of the Akatsuki."said Kurama,now placing Naruto's plate on the table.

"Oh boy!This looks great!You tell them Gaara while I chow down!"

Gaara nods his head while Naruto began to eat.

"Deidara was from the explosive team in the Rock village, he specialists in explosive, Sasori, a puppet master, he was once part of the Sand village...he specialists in puppets, he killed the third Kazekage and made him into a puppet...Sasori himself made himself into a puppet, Hidan is a foul mouth, he was once part of the Hot Water village, a believer of Jashin." began Gaara as he told them about the other members, "And there's Itachi Uchiha, once a member of the Leaf village."

Naruto finished eating, "Killed his entire clan and left Sasuke-teme as the lone survivor."

"So,we're dealing with ninjas."Kurama stated,"Then the one who was there with Deidara,has to be one of them."

"Or a new member we know nothing about."huffed Kuwabara.

Ayaka glanced at Deidara,"Still thinking on how to woo Botan?"he asked with mild interest,"I'll call our friendly desk lady and get her to run a errand."dialing 0 for the front desk,"I need you to deliver a bouquet of red roses to this it or watch this place go up in flames...okay,good...now here's the address."

Hanging up,Ayaka smirked,"Done,now you owe a favor."

Deidara nods his head, "Got in hn."

Deidara looked up,seeing a car pulling out of the rear of the building,seeing the frightened female drive flipped through the channels,stopping on Discovery Channel.

Ayaka's stomach rumbled,"Let's get something to eat."

"Hn."nodded Deidara,removing his cloak,feeling strange without it."We can't give ourselves away."the two left their rented room as Ayaka placed a barrier around them,throwing off their energy from Hiei's jagon.

One step ahead of them.

"Hn,I can't locate them,one of them must have a skill to block my jagon."

"Which means there is a new member of the Akatsuki."stated Naruto,panicking,"What do we do?"

"Good question." Yusuke said.

"I wonder who their new member is" Gaara said.

"We might as well train."said Kurama.

The woman got a telepathic message from Ayaka.'Write a tender note stating,with all my love,Deidara.'ending the got the message as she parked her car at the local florist.

"I need a dozen red roses!"the woman trembled,scared out of her mind."Sure."said the florist,getting the last floral arrangement."That will be 12.95."

The receptionist paid with a credit card,writing a note,sloppily writing the message."Something wrong?"asked the florist.

"Could you write this message for me?My hands are shaky."

The florist wrote the message,"Thank you,come again."

"Here's where we'll eat."said Ayaka,"McDonald' will have to do."

"Fine." said the long haired blond.

"Hn."Ayaka opened the door of the fast food chain,getting behind the was slow.

"Can I help you?"asked the employee.

"Get us me your chicken nuggets...the ten piece with a medium whatever he wants."

Deidara read the menu,"Give me your number 3 with pickles."

Their food was paid and was quickly served in record time.

"We'll spar as a warm up."said Kurama,"who wants to spar with who?"

"Naruto, want to spar with me?" asked Yusuke.

"Sure thing." grinned Naruto.

"Gaara, will you like to spar with Hiei and I?" asked Kurama.

Gaara nods his head.

Ayaka sipped at his soda,"These nuggets are dry."Halfway finished,he closed his box,ignoring his fries."How's your burger?"

"Hn,fine."said Deidara.

During their sparring session,Botan woke up,finding the boys heard a frantic woman knocking on the door,"I have a bouquet for a miss Botan!"Her voice shrill.

"Better see what's going on."said Kurama,heading to the door,the others lagging behind him.

"Can we help you?"asked the redhead.

"Yes!"You certainly can!They threatened me."cried the woman,"These are for you,"she gave the flowers to Botan.

"Tell us what you know about them."said Kurama.

"Well,there was two of them,one wearing a mask of the yin yang,the other had long blonde hair."


	7. Death of a hero

Disclaimer:I own only Ayaka.

"Oh dear, did they have red clouds on their cloaks?" asked Botan.

The woman nods her head.

'It must be them...the Akatsuki.' Kurama told Botan telepathically.

'The Akatsuki?' asked Botan, looking confused.

'I'll explain later.' Kurama told her telepathically.

The woman continued,"They had blood on their cloaks,ordered me to clean them...they have to be there still."

"Where?"asked Gaara.

"At the Best Western Motel on the interstate."

"Hn,there is a chance they'll still be there."

"We should go."said Kurama,"And ma'am,you should go back."

The woman protested."No,please!"Kurama assured her,"You'll be safe,we're going with you."

This calmed her down,"Follow my car."

Ayaka and Deidara re-entered their room,dressing themselves back in their cloaks."Time to go,"said Ayaka,"Chances are they will show,looking for us."

Leaving the door wide open. Disappearing into the city's limits.

"Where to now? We still need to get the nine tails un." Deidara said.

"We will,"said Ayaka,"I know of a place."Taking them to the Minamino household.

The receptionist parked her car at the motel,parking near the room.

"Damn,the room is empty."scowled Hiei,"They knew we were coming,they're toying with us."

"Oh man!And I was looking forward to using my new jitsu."whined Naruto.

Ayaka and Deidara walked the short distance to the empty house,"No one's home."said Ayaka,unlocking the door.

After Ayaka unlocked the door and opened it, the two went inside.

"Nice place, why are we here un?" asked Deidara.

"To rest naturally and to get some seeds for the upcoming battle."replied Ayaka,disabling Kurama's barrier,entering his room,"Choose where you want to sleep."grabbing some of Kurama's collection.

"So now what?"asked a frustrated Yusuke.

"I guess we could head back to the temple and train some more." Kurama said.

"Alright"cheered Naruto,"I get to show you my new moves!"

Ayaka laid down on his uncle's bed,hearing Deidara in the background."Keep it down.I'm trying to sleep."

Botan saw the flowers,they were lovely,but the one who sent them...what did he want?

Botan re-read the note, 'Deidara, what could he possible want with me' she thought.

Then another thought hit her like a ton of bricks.'Could it be that he likes me?'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Yukina,"Botan,are you alright?You look pale."asked the koormie.

The five fighters were closing in...

Naruto was having a time of his life as he trained with Yusuke.

Gaara was using his sands to block Kurama and Hiei's attack.

Yukina was watching Gaara intently."I never seen anyone control sand like that. Amazing."

Botan look at Yukina and smiled, "You like him, don't you?"

Yukina looked at the deity,"Is is that obvious?"she continued to stare at the Kazekage."What about you and the one who send you the roses?"

Botan sighed, "I don't know."

"Well,"said Yukina,"If he send the roses,he might have a soft spot for you."

"Who has a soft spot for you?"Kurama asked sharply.

"Somebody's jealous."snickered Naruto.

Hiei rolled his eyes,"Don't we have more important things to be concerned about?"

Looking around the group,"Where is that fool?"

"Oh yeah,"said Yusuke,"What happened to Kuwabara?"

"Some friends they are,"muttered Kuwabara,"Leaving me behind."walking to the Minamino house,knocking on the door despite the house being dark."Sorry if I woke you missus Minamino."

Ayaka snapped his eyes open,quietly leaving his uncle's room,"Deidara,open the door."

Deidara nods his head as he opened the door.

Ayaka took on the form of Shiori,"Oh,well hello...Kazuma..why don't you come in?"

The bait was set,now they had to reel him in.

"K'ay,thanks missus Minamino."said Kuwabara,"Where's your husband?"

The door closed."Fool."said Ayaka,losing his disguise."Either you got wise or you stumbled in,you won't be around much longer."

Kuwabara fought back,but was restrained."Now,what to do with you?"asked Ayaka.

Deidara smiled,placing a clay bird in Kuwabara's mouth, ignited his clay bird,killing Kuwabara.

"Time to get rid on the trash."smirked Ayaka,wrapping Kuwabara's corpse in a rug."Put him out on display."


	8. The showdown

Disclaimer:I only own Ayaka.

Deidara smirked before he dragged the rug outside in the trash before coming back inside, "Now what?"

"We wait for them to come to now they sensed his death."said Ayaka.

Botan felt Kuwabara's eyes watering...

"Botan,what's wrong?"asked Yusuke.

"Kuwabara's gone."choked the deity.

"What?"asked Yusuke in disbelief."What do you mean he's gone?!"

"Yusuke."said Kurama."We all are going to miss him,we have a bigger problem."

"Like hell!I'm going to avenge-"Yusuke trailed,finally breaking down.

The others said nothing."We will avenge him."said Kurama.

"With no Reikai,there is no place for him to reside."said Koenma.

"So where will he go?" asked Kurama.

"Purgatory,most likely."said Koenma,looking up at the sky.

"Ahh!I can't take it anymore!"Naruto cried out,"I'm going!"sprinting off,"You guys can discuss strategies all you want.I'm going!"

"Naruto!Wait!"

Ayaka grinned,"Naruto is on the move ,we better go and give him our location."

Using telepathy,'Hello Naruto,meet us in the abandoned warehouse in the downtown area and bring your friends.'

Naruto stopped in his tracks as he heard a voice in his head and it's not Kyuubi talking.

"Naruto?" asked Gaara as he and the others caught up to him.

"I think I heard Ayaka's voice, he said he and someone are waiting for us in an abandoned warehouse." Naruto said.

"Ayaka?"repeated Kurama."Are you sure?"

Gaara spoke,"So,it's what I is in the Akatsuki."placing a hand on the red head's shoulder."Whatever you decide,won't be a easy choice."

Hiei stepped forward,"Hn,we're with you fox."

Yusuke nodded,"Yeah,what he said."giving a thumbs up.

Kurama nods,"Let's go,we might not live through this,are you guys ready?"

"We're ready." said Naruto and Yusuke.

Gaara and Hiei nod their heads.

"Then let's go." Kurama said.

Ayaka removed the barrier,standing beside Dediara."Hn,it's time."

Deidara smirked.

Ayaka turned his head to his partner in crime,"Let's see what my dear uncle is going to do once he sees me."

Deidara glanced at him,"Kurama's your uncle?"

"Not the nine tailed fox,the red head."confirmed out of the way,avoiding the rose whip.

Uncle and nephew stared each other down,"Ayaka,so this is what has become of you."

"Yes, it is." Ayaka said.

Deidara look at the others, "Guess, you're all facing me un."

"Hn."said Hiei.

"I'm been itching for a good fight."boosted Yusuke,"Which one of you killed Kuwabara?"

"Who?"Deidara asked bluntly,"...oh, was a work of art,too bad he didn't last,give me a minute.I need to draw up some clay."Reaching into his pouch,placing some clay in his palms.

"Watch this."Deidara grinned.

" Like hell."said Yusuke,confused.

Hiei narrowed his eyes,"He's no ordinary fighter,careful Yusuke."

"So,you want to taste my spirit gun?"the raven haired male stepped forward."You killed my best friend."

Ayaka rose his rose whip,swinging in sync as Kurama,"You want to know why I joined the Akatsuki?The answer is simple uncle."

"What is?" asked Kurama.

"My reason why I joined the Akatsuki."said Ayaka,distancing himself from the red head's rose whip."To get stronger."he smiled.

Kurama's eyes widened,Ayaka's words...seemed foreign to him.

"Don't make me repeat myself."sighed Ayaka,"What's done is done."

Shifting his eyes to the opposing fight,Deidara was laughing,throwing clay birds,setting them off.

Coming way too close for comfort.

Gaara blocked the clay birds with his sand.

"Thanks man,"said Yusuke,"You're not bad in my book."

Ayaka turned to his uncle,"Well,aren't you going to fight me?"Kurama replied,"No,I will not."

His announcement stunned his team mates.

"What?"

"Ayaka,it's not too late for you to turn your life around."Kurama reached out to his nephew,giving him the benefit of a doubt.

"Is that your final statement?"Ayaka inquired,"You won't fight me?"

Kurama nodded,hoping he got through.

If not, Yoko will give the boy a few knocks.

"Hn."Ayaka channeled his chakara,striking the ground,disturbing the earth.

Deidara was ensnared,his clay bombs igniting all around him.

Ayaka performed another series of shock waves,traveling to another location,killing off the remaining Akatsuki members.

"Whaat?"

Deidara was dead.

Ayaka smirked,"Got him."

Naruto and Yusuke blinked, "Weren't you with them?"

"Hn,that is such a loose word."said Ayaka."Sorry about Kuwabara and the destruction of the Reikai."

Yusuke blinked rapidly,"So you didn't destroy Spirit World or kill Kuwabara?"

" I did kill the entire Akatsuki organization."Ayaka removed the robe,covering the late Deidara."Burn in hell fool."

Yusuke and the others were about to say something else when a brilliant light engulfed dimmed as a winged being with a pair of golden wings.

It took them a second to see it was Kuwabara.

"Urameshi..Kurama..Hiei...I'm finally free and take care of Yukina for me will you,Gaara?I saw how she looked at you,she never did that for me."

Gaara nods his head, "I will."


	9. Author's note

Author's note:Thank you for reading and reviewing this story.

Special thanks to Kitty Umazaki and I am PRIDEful,for the idea for Kuwabara.

You guys are the best.^^

And the others who stopped by to read this.

Hope you weren't disappointed.

Merry Christmas.


End file.
